Nadia Karagawa
Nadia has a bizarre array of hobbies. She loves electrocuting people at random when they’re bothering her or her friends, not letting any harm befall them and she would actually kill someone before she lets something like that happens, taking it the extreme in scaring the hell out of people on purpose for them to get the message to not fuck with her. To pass the time, she enjoys reading Gothic historian novels and blogging about what she’s read online. She enjoys cooking as well as preparing relaxing tea. She does enjoy a bit of harmless flirting but while it is harmless for her, others don’t consider it that way. She mainly does this to try and coax someone into making a pactio with her, even if they’re not aware of the existence of magic like she is. Since first gaining her pactio, Nadia’s been able to learn how to keep her destructive powers under control to avoid harming someone accidentally or going into a stage of rage. Nadia is only partially reclusive when she wants to be but is indeed quite sociable to those she’s friends with and doesn’t mind going out to have some harmless fun. Because of her aloof and dark personality and humor, she does not have many friends at Tsukuba except for those that are part of the Fortune Telling Club, as pretty much all of the members secretly have powers of their own to be able to conduct such a club but other students (the normal ones) aren’t aware of this. Others who many have a faint idea that Nadia has powers or thinks so call her a freak of nature, electric girl or a witch to which she will ignore, knowing full well that they’re just people who don’t understand something that cannot be explained through simple logic. Then there are times she will say something, cast a spell or electrocute them to teach them a lesson in learning to watch what they say. Another thing is, many are confused when she out of the blue becomes such a flirtatious person, causing them to deem this as creepy and run away from her immediately. Appearance Nadia is 5'6'' with long black wavy hair and violet eyes. Her attire is almost always Gothic clothing, along with wearing a purple or black cloak over her clothes. Although this is what she prefers to wear nothing but all over black, she does wear the girls uniform when attending classes. History Nadia Karagawa was born in Osaka, Japan by parents Jun and Dishka Karagawa of the Karagawa Shrine. She is the oldest out of the two children they had, Satoru being the second born as well as the one to take over their family's shrine when he is of the appropriate age. Both of them were born into the bloodline of mages as well as priest and priestesses. They're fully aware of the existence of magic and other beings with powers much similar to their own. Nadia, however, is not what one describes as sociable early on in her life for she kept to herself most of the time and engaged in very little conversation. She was gifted with ability to be able to control electricity and the shadows around her while her brother, his abilities are more spiritual related, but the both of them are able to cast spells like any regular mage. But unfortunately, Nadia's apparent 'gifts' were nothing but a curse to her. As she could not fully control them. The first five years of her life were average enough; she played with the other children of the village, and began mimicking her mother’s work at chores, as is expected of most children. Only her habits at play set her apart from the other children: she'd end up electrocuting them without meaning to, many of the children finding her to be a 'witch'. She later gained the nickname 'Electric Girl' because of how many people she shocked practically to death. And it was all accidents. So, she'd train as hard as she could with her mother to control her powers. It wasn't hard for her to get the hang of handling her shadow powers but anytime she would go into a deep depression, she'd seal herself within a shadow sphere to avoid having to interact with others. Sometimes, not being able to get out unless one of her parents had to help her. Dishka sometimes would comfort her as best she felt she could, protective of her when anyone tried to hurt her. By the time Nadia reached the age of six, she encountered a wandering monk named Tai Kakizaki. He was a mage himself, having traveled all over the world throughout his youth but settled in Osaka and had himself a family. He'd come across the child while she was playing with other kids her age. He saw how at any given moment, her powers would unleash themselves onto that of the person(s) closest to her. This caught his attention and while fearful that Nadia could actually end up killing someone, he was intrigued by how strong she was. So he set out to help her. He first approached her parents with the idea of showing their daughter how control her abilities before they ended up controlling her. Jun had already made up his mind that she wasn't fit to take over the shrine when she got older, Dishka, of course disagreeing with him. It wasn't Nadia's fault that her powers had a mind of their own but she was receiving the wrong kind of training to be able to handle them on her own. Although they didn't want to say yes, they did anyway, feeling that Tai would be able to help their daughter since they're unable to. But this required Nadia to leave her family to go off and train and remain with the monk. Reluctantly, they said their goodbyes to their daughter, and Nadia left to wander by her new master's side. She trained for six years, visiting her parents at the beginning of each year. Her younger brother was born much later. Even his birth and while training with Tai, Nadia's personality didn't change. She was still reclusive, preferring to only stay by her master's side. Under him, she learned how to successfully control her powers without ending up harming someone in the process. Even discovering a new power that could be used to her advantage in a fight which was telepathy. This power allowed her to not only hear the thoughts and voices of others, but communicate with those bearing the same power as well as others who are aware that she has this ability. Nadia mastered this power with ease, inwardly feeling proud of herself. And while she trained with Tai, Satoru was being trained by their father to become a priest, once he was of age. He was, the first-born son after all, leaving their family shrine into his hands as he still considered Nadia unfit to take over. By age, twelve is when Nadia made a temporary probationary contract (pactio), with Tai through the exchange of placing their palms together and a pactio circle underneath them (drawn by Tai), is activated, indicating that the exchange is complete. She was too young to make a permanent pactio with him, as he explained that there are many ways for a pactio can be made between two people and with more than one person. He did this to help her better control her powers besides through the main techniques that he taught her. This also helped her to become stronger earning new powers as well as learning from him how to cast spells as well as teaching herself to the point she got the hang of it. It wasn't until she'd reached fourteen she returned home to her family in Osaka. The reason for this was because of the simple fact that her master didn't want her to see him in an ill state (hinting that he was sick and on the verge of possibly dying). Nadia put all of her training with Tai to good use but was worried that if and when he did pass, would she still be able to control her powers without him. She knew for a fact that she wasn't going to be able to use her pactio card anymore, thus she left home again, to seek out someone that was fit for her to make a contract with. Her search lead her to Tokyo where she would've been sixteen at the time. Given the fact that she'd never actually been in a school around others, Nadia decided to enroll herself as a student at Tsukuba Academy, also managing to find a job to be able to pay for the expensive room and board, for she lives on campus in a room by herself, currently having no roommates as no girl in the dorm wishes to roommate with her because they find her to be insanely creepy. But of course, she paid no attention to them, minding her own business and staying to herself. Since living in Tokyo, occasionally, Nadia will come out of her shell and randomly flirt with others, whether it be male or female, hinting at the fact that she is possibly bisexual. Not to mention, her being so forward with such a nature like hers confuses many of her peers. The reason behind this is because when she feels she's found someone to make a pactio with, she will go out of her way to form it with them but of course this had ended in many failed attempts. Unfortunately, she has accidentally electrocuted someone who she feels has angered her or anyone that she was able to become friends with that she is close to. And she uses threats of placing terrifying curses on some people who really get under her skin. Mostly, this is done just to scare the hell out of them so they'll leave her alone. Generally she can be a nice person but is often misjudged immediately. Surprisingly, Nadia has made some friends but it's only with those that are part of the Tea Ceremony Club that don't fear her because of her powers. When speaking to others (friends particularly), she addresses them using honorifics like -san, -kun, -chan, etc. For two years, she's lived in Tokyo, Satoru recently leaving home as well to be with his sister, also attending school at Tsukuba but is a student at Tsukuba as well. He is, in a lot of ways, similar to his sister but is found to be partially more reclusive than she is. Nadia adores her brother very much and will protect him at all costs. So if someone tries to mess with him, she will handle them in a way she deems fit to teach them a lesson. In her spare time, Nadia enjoys blogging online when she's insanely bored (she is part of sites such as Gothics Anonymous & Facebook), reading old Gothic historian novels mostly to pass the time but she actually finds the material she reads to be quite interesting. She does have some domestic skills, learning how to properly fix tea in the Tea Ceremony Club and cook good tasting food that doesn't give people heart burn. Secretly, Nadia hopes that by the time she graduates from Tsukuba, that she finds someone to love that will love her for her and not be afraid of her because of her powers. It doesn't matter to her if the person is a man or a woman, she will love them unconditionally if they promise to do the same for her. For that, is the person she will be most willing to make a pactio with, hopefully before her master dies. She is saddened by the fact that she is unable to see him so instead, she writes to him frequently, checking up on him, making sure he's okay. Unbeknownst to Nadia, Satoru made a prayer similar to what his sister wishes to find someone to love. He cares for her very much and believes that someday she will find that special someone. But until that time, don't get on Nadia's bad side unless you either like being electrocuted or swallowed up into the shadows without warning. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Daniel Nagisa Nadia is an acquainted friend of Daniel's who often enjoys teasing and flirting with him. She has no romantic feelings towards him, none that she has ever mentioned anyway, and just prefers hanging out with him whenever she makes her random appearances out of the shadows. She is probably the only friend of his that doesn't attempt to touch him despite her forward flirtatious nature. Kai Nagisa Nadia doesn't interact much with Kai but it is known that the two are acquainted friends as well. She will occasionally flirt with him too but not as much as she does with his brother, just to get on his nerves. Maho Misawa Maho is Nadia's roommate, a six year old girl who has incestuous feelings towards her older brother, Daichi Misawa. She adores Maho greatly and treats her like a younger sister. Even going as far as helping her to try and win her brother's heart by making her lingerie and other sexy mentionables. Satoru Karagawa The two are close but they don't cross paths often when on school grounds. Whenever necessary, they team up together to protect the campus of Tsukuba and its students from harm. Secretly, they do worry about the other's well-being as Satoru wishes for his sister to find someone that will make her happy. Powers & Abilities Pactio Electrous Shados: This is the name of Nadia’s pactio and power whenever she uses it. Her overall powers are related to that of electricity and shadows, having the ability to control both. The name of this power subsequently translates to ‘Electric Shadows’ in English. Her pactio works the same as any other, although Nadia’s does not come with an actual tool, as in a weapon, for her to summon. The moment she says ‘Abeat’, she transforms into a long black long-sleeved gothic Lolita dress with black high heel shoes and a dark purple cloak and an array of electricity and shadows form around her that she is able to control with her hands to do whatever she wishes with it. To make it all return, she says ‘Abeat’. Even without her pactio, she is able to use her powers as well as upload outfits into the card to transform into anytime she uses it. Although, the person she has made a pactio with will soon be deceased and when that happens, she will no longer be able to use the card or the extra abilities that came with it. Though she is allowed to make a new pactio with someone if she wishes to. *Shadow Shikigami – An extra ability that came with the pactio she has that allows her to manipulate her powers to form shadow shikigami versions of herself that are usually in the form of a black crow she named ‘Lillian’, although she can be seen by those with spiritual related powers or when it chooses to reveal itself. She fuses her powers into it Lillian, allowing her to transform into a clone of herself. It can also possess others for short periods of time, giving its Nadia leeway to do whatever she wants to the possessed person. When in battle, Lillian is able to fight alongside Nadia or fight on her behalf. But by doing so, this drains Nadia’s strength, indicating this ability has its limitations to how many times as well as how long it can be used. *Shadow Possession – As the name suggests, Nadia’s able to use her shadow powers to possess another person, using them like a puppet on a string. She finds this ability to be much easier than using her Shadow Shikigami, Lillian, which takes up a lot of her energy to use, especially if she and Lillian aren’t in the same vicinity. The possession wears off after fifteen minutes of use, though it all depends on how strong she is at a given time to be able to keep this power going. *Automatic Electrocution – Nadia can automatically electrocute someone with ease and when they least or aren’t expecting it. Being hit by such a strong force of electricity doesn’t kill the person she hits but it does hurt like hell and stun them, making them unable to move for long periods of time. The after affects leave them staring off into space and when they’ve broken out of it, they walk around for at least a few days like a drained zombie. She only does this to people she feels are mistreating her as well as those she are close to she’s quite fond of. Telepathy Nadia is able to hear the thoughts and voices of others around her at a maximum of three feet or shorter. This allows her to be able to communicate with others who have the exact same power without being in the vicinity as them and others who are just aware of her power. Unlike her other abilities, she was able to control this one to where it did not get out of control to a point she’d be unwilling reading minds against her own will. Spells & Rituals Since Nadia is a mage, she’s learned over time how to do recite spells and do a few harmless rituals. However, she only does so unless she feels like it or she’s truly bored. This is more of her brother’s forte as he’s much stronger than her in this area. Nadia Gallery nadia1.jpg nadia_pactio.jpg|Nadia's Pactio - Electros Shados Trivia *Nadia's character design was based off of Saki Hanahima from the Fruits Basket series but with major differences. *Nadia protects those she's closest to. *She enjoys electrocuting people but only when it's necessary. *Nadia has shown to be bisexual because she not only flirts with guys but girls too. *She intentionally enjoys scaring the hell out of people whenever they start talking shit about her and her friends. *She enjoys reading Gothic Historian Novels. *She's still learning and training to control her powers more. *Nadia only blogs whenever she's bored. Also See *Daniel Nagisa *Kai Nagisa *Satoru Karagawa *Maho Misawa *Mage